


If I Had a Heart

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: Inner Medley [16]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Conversations, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Love, M/M, Presents, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Vanitas had a heart he could love Ventus. He could give him sweet morning kisses, exchange presents and talk long into the night.<br/>Song: If I Had a Heart by Fever Ray</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Had a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I’m happy with where this went. When I first had the idea it was to have Vanitas treating Ventus pretty badly, but having him accept it since he knew that it was all that Vanitas was capable of. It, however, took a fluffy turn. Yay for fluff :3  
> This, like the other vanven oneshots, takes place in a au ending to BBS where Vanitas goes to live with them in Land of Departures.

“Vani, are you awake?” Ventus called as he entered the small, dark room. A grunt was his only reply as he worked the curtains open, spilling light across the figure laying stiffly on the bed.

Ventus frowned and approached the bed. Reaching out a hand, he proceeded to poke the figure until an eye cracked open, meeting his gaze steadily.

“How many times have I told you not to call me that?” Vanitas' voice sounded deadly, but Ven just smiled and plopped himself down beside him.

“Did Vanitas wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Look at how nice a day it is.”

Vanitas grunted, turning so that the light wouldn’t hit his face. Ven frowned, tugging on his shoulder in an attempt to turn him back over.

“You know what, I think that’s your problem. You need sunlight and fresh air.”

“Sure, that will fix all my problems.”

There was a pause. “Well, no…but it won’t hurt.”

“Neither does sleep.” He attempted to go back to sleep, but Ventus continued talking.

“Come eat breakfast. It’s getting cold, and you know how Terra is about cold breakfasts.”

“Those losers actually cared to wait for me?”

“Of course not.” Ventus chuckled. “I refused to let them eat.”

“Ooh, big Ventus is calling the shots now?”

Ven smiled at the uncommon humor. “Yeah, I try. Now come on!”

He pushed him up into a sitting position and was trying to pull him up from the bed when Vanitas tugged him into a kiss. It was forceful and passionate as usual, and it left Ventus breathless. When they broke apart, he just stared, transfixed.

“I think I’d rather watch you eat breakfast.”

“But Terra-“

“They can take care of themselves. They’ve probably already eaten as it is.” Ventus looked uncertain, but he nodded nonetheless.

Vanitas made no movement, signaling Ventus that he was supposed to undress him. He did so slowly, pulling his sleeping shorts down tentatively and feeling along the already-present bulge in his briefs.

“What’d you dream about?” he asked while brushing his cheek along the bulge.

“None of your damn business,” Vantias spat while biting his lip.

Ventus removed his briefs and stared in awe at the glorious pink organ. Somewhere in the back of his head he knew that it was weird to find it so attractive since it was practically his own dick, but he never let the worry truly surface. Instead he just focused on its lovely coloring, thin light blue veins running along the sides, and tip that looked so edible.

“I dream about you too, you know?” He took the head into his mouth, slurping noisily as he twirled his tongue around it.

Vanitas released a guttural sound at the contact. “What makes you think that I dreamed about you?”

“Who else would do these sorts of things with you?” His voice was haughty and he intentionally spoke them close to the tip so that his breath hit it so.

Vanitas choose not to answer, so Ventus went back to his meal. He descended, taking in as much as he could in one go. Lifting back up, he sucked contorting his cheeks. Lowering, he set upon gently massaging the balls. The brunet’s breath hitched at the new contact and a hand gripped his head. Ventus continued the pattern faster now with the added encouragement.

A loud gurgle alerted Ventus of the coming release and readied his mouth halfway down the shaft. Some of the substance crept from the confines of his mouth, but he managed not to gag.

Licking at the stray droplets, he asked, “Satisfied?”

“Never,” came the immediate response.

Ventus frowned. “You want to do me too? I don’t know about you, but I really am hungry.”

“I will always want more.”

Ventus could tell that he meant more than just sex. “Why are you never happy?”

“Hm, I wonder,” was the spiteful reply.

“Seriously, Vanitas, I’m trying here. What do you expect from me?”

There was a long pause as Vanitas looked away. “Nothing.”

“Huh?” Ven blinked.

“Nothing. I don’t expect anything from you.”

“Then why are you always so moody?”

“Because I don’t have a heart. I can’t feel happy, I can’t love.”

A blush set upon the blond’s face. “Wh-y are you talking about love all of a sudden?”

Vanitas looked him straight in the eyes. “It’s obvious. There’s no other reason someone like you would do these sorts of things,” he gestured to his bare crotch, “otherwise.”

The blond fake smirked. “Hah, for all you know I’m just a slut.”

Vanitas laughed. He really laughed.

“You seem to forget that we used to be one. I know you inside and out, Ventus.” The way he said it made the blond feel like he was being devoured. He shivered.

“Well, uh, what do we do then?”

“About what?’

“You, of course. How can you become happy?”

“I can’t.”

The blond smacked him hard on the head. “Stop being so freaking cynical! You know what, I will make you happy. Just you watch.” He smirked triumphantly.

“Really now? And how will you begin?” the brunet asked, his voice laden with lust.

“By eating breakfast for starters.”

Much to Vanitas’ annoyance and Terra and Aqua’s astonishment, Ventus insisted on sharing a room with Vanitas from then on. Apparently, he thought his positivity would wear off on him, but if Vanitas had to spend one more minute in that exhausting light he would kill someone.

Ventus had a habit of giving him sweet morning kisses. The brunet wouldn’t object if they led to something heavier, but they didn’t. They were nothing more than displays of affection; affection so sugary that his teeth seemed to tingle afterward. He always instigated hot touches, and sometimes the boy gave in, but more often than not he pulled away with a swat on the wrist.

“Be a good boy,” he would reprimand. Too much sex was clouding his mind, or so Ven claimed. Vanitas thought he was insane.

Another habit he had was making small talk late into the night. This was irritating for two reasons: Vanitas loved sleep, and Ventus talked about boring crap. At first he’d tried not responding, but this just spurred the boy to continue on about cloud shapes, rabbits he’d seen in the yard, and the stupid stunts he’d seen Terra perform. Vanitas wasn’t one for ideal chitchat. He liked to get straight to the point. Figuring out ways to shut him up were tiresome, but at least it usually wore him out enough to fall asleep.

The most productive method he’d found was to hug the boy to him. While this wasn’t an act he would typically perform, he would do nearly anything to make the rambling noise stop. Ven would halt in gleeful surprise, usually lay his head upon his chest and breathe in his hearty scent. Perhaps Ventus thought the hugs meant progress, or perhaps he was overcome by the pleasantness of the situation. Vanitas was just happy to be able to sleep in peace.

Ventus also took it upon himself to shower the brunet with presents at any opportunity. As much as Ven had denied loving him, the boy was damn transparent when it came to Valentine’s Day. His card was ruby red, littered with bright pink hearts, and spoke of ridiculous affection, such as how his eyes were his personal suns. This line actually made Vanitas laugh (he’d been doing that more often lately); his eyes were made for scalding not shining. It always struck him how Ven could so easily think that his negative points were actually positives. Vanitas assured himself that he must be blind with love. Of course, he was still baffled by how the boy had fallen for him in the first place.

For Christmas the blond gave him a gaudy grey sweater with a large smiling reindeer head on the front.

“Do you expect me to wear this?” he asked, a mild look of disgust on his face.

“Of course!”

Growling, he let the blond push it past his head and over his torso. Ven backed up to admire his work and set upon gushing about how cute he was. Surprisingly, this made Vanitas’ chest warm. Somehow seeing the blond so happy with something so mundane woke something within him. It wasn’t love (it couldn’t be), but it was foreign. It was warm and almost overwhelming in its whispers to not only possess the boy but to actually embrace him.

Ven gasped in shock when Vanitas gave up the struggle following through with these voracious desires. The brunet held him so tightly that they slid down a bit so that they were more laying than sitting.

The noise of Aqua clearing her throat sounded loud to Vanitas’ tunneled focus. “We’ll just leave you two alone, then.” He could hear Terra protesting weakly before the door closed.

Ven brought a hand up to cup his cheek as he studied his face. “Finally satisfied?”

“No.” Ven frowned as if someone had shoved a cookie in his face only to throw it in the trash. “We still have a lot left to do.”

Ven’s mouth drop a fraction. “How am I supposed to take that?” he asked with narrowed eyes.

“I may be happy. Just a little bit.”

“Haha! I told you that I could do it!” He kissed him not even resisting when the brunet heated it with tongue and teeth.

A scowling and uncomfortable-looking Vanitas held out a poorly wrapped package the day of their joint birthday.

Taking the package with a smile, Ventus unwrapped it carefully. What he saw inside was a tiny bean sprout.

“I thought we could plant it…together.” He wouldn’t meet his eyes, but Ventus found the exchange adorable. Regardless of whether he had meant it in this way or not, Ven compared the sprout to their relationship. They could grow it together over time. The boy fought the urge to hug him and tell him how soft he was becoming. His own present must come first.

“Here you go,” he announced holding out the neatly wrapped gift.

Unlike him, Vanitas ripped through the balloon patterned fabric recklessly. When the gift was fully revealed, he stared at it in disbelief, making Ventus giggle.

“Thought this might help you _open up_ a bit.”

His expression changed from disbelief to irritation in a split second. The book balancing precariously on his lap read _How to Express Your Love in 10 Simple Steps_.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sure. Just like I definitely don’t love you either~.”

Vanitas leaned in allowing the book to drop to the floor unnoticed. “I bite, you know?” he threatened, barring his unnaturally shiny teeth.

“Go ahead,” Ven said with a wink.

Vanitas grunted at his chipper attitude, but obliged, biting along his jugular. Ventus tilted his head, giving him easier access and curled his fingers into his dark hair. Ven shifted as tiny spurts of pleasure ran all the way to his groin.

When Vanitas pulled away, he looked decidedly less angry. “Happy birthday,” he whispered.

“Happy birthday.” Ventus smiled before giving him a sloppy kiss.


End file.
